Us Against The World
by horrorfanatic15
Summary: Max is a vampire hunter with a not so pretty past. When she tries to find some answers, will she get what she wants or regret it? *Fax* *Adopted Story*


**~Hey guys! So as some of you may know, I'm not the one with the original idea of this. I adopted the story from cookiemonsterlovesbooks! I hope you like the story!~  
~ I am not the owner of the Maximum Ride characters :( all credits are to James Patterson!~**

Max's POV

"Hurry up Angel! Don't stop running until you get to a safe place!" I couldn't help but worry about Angel, she was just too young to be doing what Ella and I did.

"Okay", Angel replied. "Nudge and I will be waiting for you! Please be safe Max!"

As soon as I was sure that Angel was a good distance away, I knew that Ella and I could get the job started. "Are you ready to kill some vampires Ella?" Ella and I have been partners since we've started this. As we were running deeper into the forest, I couldn't help but notice how dark it was starting to get.

"Of course! If I wasn't, I would be dead by now", Ella started laughing as we were running side by side. The ground below us was super muddy, both of our boots were starting to slip. Ella continued to run towards a small group of vampires while I start to climb a tree, and then I start jumping from tree to tree. I pull out two slim swords that were holstered behind my back and waited for the right moment to jump. Just as three vampires stopped by the trunk of the tree I was hiding in, I jumped down and sliced one of the three vampires heads off. I pulled away my swords and the vampire turned into smoke and dropped. As the smoke disappeared, a small red crystal dropped in the place of where the vampire was standing previously.

I ran to find Ella, who was going hand-to-hand combat against one of the vampires. Just as it was about to grab Ella, I pull a dagger out of my boot and threw it at its heart. With the same cloud of smoke, another crystal fell to the ground. "Thanks so much Maxie! It could have killed me", Ella says as she gives me a quick hug. "No problem Ella, just try to be more safe? I wouldn't be able to live if you died like mom and dad did." After another fifteen minutes of fighting off the vampires, we gathered up the crystals and weapons, and then we walked out of the forest side by side.

As we finally reached the main road, we saw Nudge and Angel waiting waiting in the back seats of the car for Ella and I. I guess that now that we're not fighting vampires, I can tell you a little bit about the Martinez family. My name is Maximum, but just call me Max for short. My hair is mostly blond, but I have some different shades of brown streaks mixed in there also. My hair is really wavy and just falls a bit beneath my shoulders. My eyes are chocolate brown, which is the same color as Ella's. I'm 17, the oldest of the family and I also have a tanned complexion from being outside so much. Ella is 15, with dark brown hair that is almost halfway down her back and the same chocolate brown eyes as me. She has a bit of a darker tan than I do. We are the only two out of the four of us who are biological sisters.

Nudge is the same age as Ella. My parents adopted her when she was 6. She has a beautiful mocha skin complexion and eyes that are just a shade or two darker than mine. Her hair is medium length with blond streaks dyed throughout her hair. Angel is the youngest of the siblings with her being 7. She was also adopted by my parents when she was only a couple months old. Her name speaks for itself, she has blond hair with bouncy curls at her shoulders and light blue eyes that could just pass right through you.

You guys might be wondering what happened to our parents, right? They were the best vampire hunters in the world, and they were both killed by one single vampire. That was my first mission with them, I was 13 then. They told me that hunting vampires would be a lot of fun, that hunting vampires was in the blood of the family. They told me that it would be an easy mission, one that even a hunter with no experience could complete. They were wrong, the bulletin board stating the mission information had lied.

I remember it just like it was yesterday. They spent so much time and effort trying to save me, that they couldn't even save themselves. All I remember about the vampire that killed them was that it had obsidian eyes. Almost all vampires had eyes that were either red, a dark amber or a nice blue. That was what was so strange. Obsidian eyes with gold flecks. I promised myself that I would find that vampire and give it a brutal death.

Nudge and Angel finally noticed us walking towards the car, got out, and started running towards us at too speeds. Nudge ran up to Ella to have a conversation about something girly/ fashion like and Angel ran up to me. "Max, you're okay", Angels face was beaming at that expression. I picked up Angel and twirled her in a circle in the air. "I'll always be okay Angel! There's no need to worry!" As soon as I put Angel down, I hear Ella shriek. "My new jeans are stained with blood! I'll never be able to get this off!" "Don't worry Ella, I'll buy you a new pair next time we go to the mall."

I kind of had to admit it was my fault that we got blood on our nice clothes. We were already out running errands, we got an alert for a mission and we didn't have time to change to our hunting clothes or leave Angel at home. "Don't worry too much about it, my new clothes are stained too!"

"But that's different Max, you don't care about your clothes like I do. It's hard to get pants this fabulous!"

"Whatever, lets just go exchange the crystals for money so we can call it an early night", I muttered tiredly.

On our way back to the crappy hotel we call home, I decided to stop and grab some donuts for a small celebration. I was basically starving by the time we got home. After watching The Little Mermaid on TV, we got under the covers of the only two beds in the room. I shared a bed with Ella, and she just happens to take up most of the bed space. Before I fell asleep, I thought of life before my our parents were dead, before we had to live with a struggle. I thought of life before it was us against the world.

**~ so this is chapter one! I hope you guys liked both the parts that were originally here and the parts that I added! Until the next chapter! Please review and favorite, only if you want to :p~**


End file.
